


Running out of Innocence

by 50shadesofNico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blackmail, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofNico/pseuds/50shadesofNico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico isn't as loyal to Will as he should be; this gets him in some trouble when he's found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running out of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Please note there is not much Solangelo in this fic, only one small scene. I'm choosing to tag it, however, because the 'plot' revolves around the idea of Nico being in a relationship with Will.  
> Also, read the tags, and then re-read the tags: know what you're going to read if you choose to read. This is purely fanfiction; I am not affiliated with anyone or anything.

"Ah~! Yes, P-Percy, so good!!"

"Shh~ Nico . . . remember what we talked about . . . quiet," Percy panted a whisper into Nico's ear before licking some beads of sweat from his cheek.

"M-Mh--~" Nico gnawed on his lip to try and conceal another moan. "S-sorry," his eyes drew to a close as his brows knitted, "it's just that--just that--! AH~!"

"N-Nico!" Percy bit down on the side of Nico's neck to keep his own voice from making any sort of loud noise. He had been doing a modest job in staying quiet, but with his current forward thrust that caused for Nico's body to contract tighter around his cock, the challenge of silence became almost unbearable. "Fh-- damnit . . . you feel so good."  Percy had his hands anchored on Nico’s ass, fingers parted and squeezing as he pounded into him.

Nico secured his grip to Percy more. He wrapped his legs firmly around Percy's hips as the stone wall of the building scraped ever so pleasantly against his back that he was pushed up against. 

"Percy~Percy~ Percy!! Per--mn!" the fourth utter of the name was captured by a kiss.

Roughly Percy slid his lips along and over Nico's mouth as a single drop of sweat tickled his skin in slithering down from his forehead to collar bone. Saliva was all too soon added to the sweat as the pulsing from Nico's muscles around him made him salivate--making it hard to keep up the kiss for too long. "Gods--I don't know h-how much longer I'll be able to--mn--last--" Percy panted.

"M-Me too! Oh~ Per-- you're . . . hitting just the right spot!"

"Hah . . . I know." A grin shaped over Percy's face as he gave wet nips along Nico's jawline.

"Put me . . . put me down so I can cum~! Or--"

"It's okay." Percy's lunges became harder--as hard as he could manage. A groan in drawn out delight emitted from Nico, which quickly made Percy dig his nails lightly into his flesh to remind him to keep it down. "Cum on my shirt--I don't care. Get it on me."

"Ahn . . . you . . . you s-sure?" Nico's whole body quaked, toes curling within his boot as he held himself back from ejaculating until he got the permission.

"Yes~ come on . . . It will be okay."

Percy had barely finished the last word before the purple Camp Jupiter shirt was being drizzled with silky white splatters.

Both boys breathing was hot and heavy, Nico's more so as the tingling bliss of an orgasm shook his body even more. With how it felt like Percy was getting his cock squeezed with that lush trembling from the Ghost King, there was no way that he was going to be able to last any longer--Percy knew.

"I'm gonna-- stay quiet--" Percy clamped Nico's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at it slightly. His knees gave in and Nico's light weight suddenly felt heavy as the pleasing prickling increased warmth swirled within him; starting from his cock and then taking over every centimeter of his being.

"Ah-h~" Nico fought his voice. He always loved the way Percy's dick felt pulsing inside of him when he came.

Pebbles scratched against one another from under Nico's boots as he was placed back on his feet. The sound of heavy exhales, zippers going up, and small plastic bags ruffling all transmitted at once. Nico hastily took out some ambrosia while Percy disposed of the condom.

"Here." Nico exhaled as he gave Percy a very small amount of ambrosia before he took some as well. This routine had become normal by now. The two of them found that if they ate just a tiny bit of ambrosia right after sex, it would get rid of any traces of bite marks or hickies--as they were essentially scratches and bruises.

"Thanks." Percy wiped the sweat from his brow.

Nico's eyes dropped down to the bottom of Percy's shirt, the red still lingering on his cheeks not leaving due to seeing the mess he had made on it. "What are you going to do about . . ."

"Huh?" Percy blinked and then pulled his shirt's hem to stare at the drying semen. The expression on his face making him appear as if it was a complete surprise to him. "Shit--"

"See! That's why I asked before I--" Nico became increasingly flustered, rapidly fidget with his skull ring.

"I know, I know--calm down." Usually Nico's loads ended up down Percy's throat in order to keep any evidence from leaking. He tried to remove the dampness from the fabric since the substance was technically liquid, but semen had a weird way of drying. It still left a bit of stain and residue. "Ah . . .," Percy's lips made a wobbly line, "I'll just go into the library's bathroom and splash water all over my shirt. Say I had an accident."

"What?" Nico shook his head and rolled his eyes. Who would believe that, and it would just make the whole thing look even more awkward since it was  _water._ "We really need to stop doing this while in public . . ."

Percy glared, "So says you. Then stop with it. You're the one that is always 'brushing' against me by accident--"

Nico glared back, "You're the one that always pulls me somewhere!"

"Well the least you could do is be quiet, because we don't want--"

"Just--" the rest of what Percy was going to say was nimbly cut off by Nico, "just hurried to go get changed." He pressed his fingers to his temple, "If anyone says anything, just tell them you dropped some food on yourself or something."

"Right. Fine . . ." Percy nervously rubbed the back of his head, "So . . . see you later then?"

" . . . I'll come by if I don't get back too late," Nico's voice became barely audible, "Will's taking me on another date tonight . . ."

 

The moon had not been too high in the sky by the time Nico had gotten back from being out with Will. A kiss goodnight was given from Will, but Percy's voice still drifted in Nico's head about seeing him.  _'Goodnight,'_  the words had fallen from Nico, though he didn't know who he was saying it to. Was he wishing his boyfriend to have a good night, or was it a self-prophecy as he was about to go see his cousin and actually have a  _good night._

That thought twisted Nico's stomach. Maybe it would be a good night for him, but guilt was demanding that it wouldn't be.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Will poked the side of Nico's cheek.

"Yeah, sure." Nico tried his best to sound at least semi-happy.

A final wave was given from Will before his footsteps faded away.

Nico surrendered to a lumbering sigh as he turned around. Another smile greeted him. It put Nico slightly off guard as the shadows and darkness of the night confused him for a second in seeing blond hair and blue eyes that almost matched Will's. With a squint though, he could see that it clearly wasn't him--and how he wished it was.  _Octavian._

Nico lightly cleared his throat and stood up straight, his cheeks burning at the idea that Octavian had just seen another boy kiss him. Everyone knew Will and Nico were dating, but it was something that Nico liked to pretend that people didn't . . .  _for multiple reasons._

"So," Octavian started, his smile becoming a smirk, "are you going to bed?"

" . . . Yes, I was just about to turn in."

"There's something that needs to be taken care of though, and I'm afraid it can't wait."

"What?" Nico could not hide the caution in his voice. Octavian was someone he went out of his way to avoid, mostly everyone did, and so it was beyond uncomfortable when  _he_  found  _you._  It was especially unsettling that the augur was not in his normal attire: black jeans and a black turtleneck.   
  
"There's a prophecy that involves you. We need to go to the temple right now."

_"Right now?"_

"Yes." Octavian's tone remained unchanged--casual, "You know how dire prophecies can be. And you, Nico di Angelo . . .," the expression in his voice suddenly shifted to something almost bitter and slow, yet there was a subtle mock at the same time, "you don't fool around, right . . . you do what needs to be done so that the world doesn't crumble."

Every muscle stiffened as the tips of Nico's fingers ran cold. Panic struck in and he wondered if Octavian was really meaning something else by that comment about not fooling around. If it were anyone else in front of him, he could attribute it to paranoia. But that was Octavian's game. He always spoke in between lines. ". . . Right. Alright. Lets go."

"Good. I knew you'd agree."

 

The walk to the temple seemed excruciating long. It was always worrisome when Octavian  _wasn't_  talking, and he had not said a word to Nico the whole way.

The fire from the torches along the walls dimly lit the temple, but as they stepped in, Octavian felt fit to light the others as well. It was as if each new torch springing its flame made the augur's smile stretch more. It made Nico's stomach knot more.

They stopped near the alter. Briskly Nico's eyes darted around the room, hoping that someone else would be here. Desperately he wanted to pray to a god for his fear to not be confirmed, but how could  he when it had to do with him cheating. "S-So what's this prophesy?"

"Hmm~?" Octavian lifted an eyebrow, "You're endangering the entirety of both camps. Something you do could be the cause of a downfall."

"Me? Just tell me the exact prophecy--"

Octavian shook his head, "If word got out that you were involved in  . . . some obscene activity, the whole council would be affected. That is, you being the Ambassador of Pluto. You  _are_ part of the camp's representation."

It felt as if the floor had fallen out from under him. Nico’s entire face was completely void of any color. "I don't . . . I don't know what you're tal--"

"Yes you do!" Octavian growled and grabbed Nico by his shirt collar and pushed him onto a pile of stuffed animals and cotton on the ground.

He despised Nico. At first Octavian had thought he loathed Percy Jackson the most, but as time went on, it was the son of Hades that got under his skin more. It was because Nico had been successful for so long in getting under radars between both camps when they had been divided. He hated how sneaky Nico had been. He hated that he had gotten away with it, because Octavian felt he needed to know  _everything._  He needed to know everything that was on the surface and below--and now he had finally gotten something on the Ghost King.

"What!? No, I don't! I--"

"You're not stupid, so stop acting like it!"

Nico's eyes drew wide as Octavian drew his knife. With one hand he removed the blade from his side, and with his other hand he had taken out that used condom that Percy had worn earlier. There was no mistaking it with the particular shade of blue.

The knife slit the latex and the condom was thrown at Nico's face, the contents spilling all across his nose and cheeks.

Nico curled forward with a cough, gagging as he fiercely wiped his hands across his face. "You fucking--"

"Here, let me help clean you up--" Octavian continued to grin as he got down in front of Nico, cutting the boy's shirt off to where he used a piece of the fabric to gratingly wipe at the old cum on his face.

"Stop it!!" Nico attempted to push Octavian back, "So what if I do  _know!_ " he growled and glared. "You have no evidence!"

"I'm about to."

"H--"

Before Nico could question, fingers locked around his chin and he was forced to look in the direction that Octavian had turned his head.

An inward gasp was taken as he saw it. The camera; and the red light indicated it was recording. Instantly Nico squirmed to get up, but Octavian pushed him down more.

"Where do you think you're going?" A chuckle fell from the blond.

More fabric being ripped. The sting of the air's chill against flesh. It made the burning of the tears boiling in the corners of Nico's eyes seer him that much more. Octavian had taken his pants and briefs off in the same destructive manner that he had with his shirt: From his knife.

"No!" Nico cried out the word as he shifted and turned his legs, rubbing his knees together in attempts at hiding his nude figure somehow. "Let go of me!" he shook his head, causing for his bangs to fall in messy strains over his face.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Octavian turned Nico on his stomach, a stuffed animal squeaking from under him. "Do you want me to let you go, or do you want me to tell everyone of your inappropriate behavior? That's including telling your boyfriend. Your  _actual_ boyfriend--Will Solace."

At once Nico stopped withering and stared down at the stone floor, foreboding and remorse controlling his expressions. ". . . . . ."

"Yes~ that's what I thought . . ." Octavian released Nico's wrists and placed his hands on the boy's behind, softly squeezing and massaging it.

Nico roughly closed his eyes as he grabbed onto a destroyed, dirty panda pillow when his body started to quiver. The more that those fingers massaged him, the further they played around his inner thighs and teased around his entrance, the more erect that Nico became. It didn't seem to matter how much he was trying to fight his body's response. "Mnh . . .," a tiny murmur escaped; and when he felt a finger start to actually rub up and down along the sensitive ring of his hole, there was no way he couldn't keep his body from wiggling into the touch.

"Mmh, you’re moving your ass in such a lewd way, Nico . . .," Octavian used one hand to reach around to Nico's front, grabbing hold of his erection. "Your body is so fine . . . makes me want to fuck you right now . . .. No wonder Percy couldn't resist."

"Pl . . . please, don't . . ." the tears finally rolled down Nico's cheeks.

"Hah. No. I'll be doing whatever I please with you from this point on." The male coasted his palms back around Nico's thighs, running his hands up to his hips to lift his rear up some as he lowered himself. At that second, a single cry of something dangerously close to pleasure came from Nico the moment he felt Octavian's tongue twirl over his access.

Nico's eyes rolled back as moist, sleek streaks painted him from that tongue. There was no longer a cry  _close_ to pleasure, but a cry  _of_  pleasure when he felt the tip of Octavian's tongue dip into him.

The augur lightly scratched all around Nico's body: back, legs, nape, shoulders, and more the whole while he played his tongue around and inside of the Ghost King.

"Fhh-- N-no . . ." Nico still tried to resist the good feeling. If he was being filmed, then he could act like he wasn't getting any enjoyment out of this, but it was hard to fool Octavian. Nico felt disgusted with himself.

"You're such a slut . . ." Octavian inched back and plunged his index inside Nico.

"Ahhh~!!" he arched himself, legs trembling even more brutally.

"You're really loose. Must be from earlier with Percy, behind the library."

The words made Nico's eyes dart open again. The words controlled his head to turn so that he could try to look back at Octavian, "S-so you . . . you really did see!! Oh gods . . . I . . .," he was hoping that Octavian had just spotted the two of them parting ways and then found the condom Percy had thrown out--but no, he knew the exact location they had been. "You really are the worst!!"

"Pft. Am I? I'm not the one going around,  _cheating,_  having sex in random places in New Rome. It's your own fault you got caught, you know." Another finger was added in.

"Nhhh!"

"Yes, because of _that._  Because you scream so loud like the little whore you are. Even Percy had warned you multiple times." With his free hand, Octavian enveloped a fist around Nico's now completely hard cock. More struggled noises formed in the younger's throat, the sounds getting louder with each stroke and pump that Octavian gave. "Does it feel that good for you? To be touched? That you'll let any guy fuck you--"

"Ahn . . . ah . . . no! It's not . . . it's not like that. I just--"

"You just  _what?_ " Octavian yanked his fingers out of Nico and promptly gave him a single slap to his rear.

"Ah~~!!"

"Thought so." The zipper went down from Octavian's pants. From his pocket, he took out a mini packet of lubrication and squeezed it over Nico's entry. Once more the waves of trembling jolted Nico's body at the chilly, thick wet sensation of the lube.   
  
Octavian licked at his own lip in unhinged excitement, "You're going to love this, little slut." He laid his cock between the plush globes of Nico's ass cheeks, squishing them as much as he could manage while slow back and forth movement started up.

Nico had to bite his tongue to try and prove Octavian wrong. No, he wouldn't love this; and he was not a 'little slut'! The slide of that dick between his crack and over his twitching hole was such a turn on that was tough to ignore though!

"Come on,  _Ghost King~._ Tell me you like this. Tell the camera you like it. You know you want me to put it in you."

"I don't! I-I hate it, and you're a piece of--"

All of Octavian's motions paused, "Then I tell everyone, _everything!_  You're my sex slave from now on, and if you don't want to bring shame to all, including children of Hades, then you'll do everything I want and say!"

If only the panda pillow Nico had been clinging onto still had stuffing in it, because the stone caused for his nails to crack when he dug his fingers into the once-plush. ". . . . . . I . . . I like it . . ." The tears completely annihilated any traces of eyeliner worn. He sniffed inwards as he tilted his head to force himself to look up at the camera. Sluggishly his eyes sailed from the device to glance over his shoulder at the augur.  _'The outfit . . .'_ Normally Octavian never wore long sleeves, but he had angled the camera in such a way that it would only show Nico in the position he had him in. If his arms got into the shot, then the tattoo would have shown. With that thought, Nico felt like he could have literally vomited. People like Octavian were the worst. Gaea may have wanted to destroy every person and demigod in the world, but so did Octavian. The difference was that Octavian wanted to do each person one-by-one on a personal level.

Eventually Nico's eyes met back with the camera, "I like this . . . please put your cock inside of me . . .," his voice cracked.

"Good boy." Octavian reached forward to give a pet through Nico's hair. "You won't just  _like_  this . . . you'll  _love_  this once you find out the way this feels without a condom in the way."

"--!" What little color Nico had gotten back to him from the blushing was erased again by drawing entirely pale at hearing that. "No--! If you're going to . . . please use a mn--" blood eclipsed the tips of Nico's fingers as more nails broke. The final attempt at moving himself had been so sudden and rough, that skin had become scraped.

Like everything else, Octavian had even taken escape efforts into account and the hand that had been petting him, pushed his head down into the ground to keep him in place.

As much as Octavian liked to talk, as much as he was enjoying narrating this, there came no warning of word as he shifted and stuck his cock inside of Nico.

Nico wailed, and it seemed the more than Nico's body tried to reject Octavian, the harder that Octavian would push into him. As the Hades boy whimpered, the Apollo boy laughed. "Come on, stop struggling! You're only delaying feeling good--" Octavian pulled at Nico's hair, taking note of how the noise that was coming from Nico had shifted with that yank. It didn't sound as sharp. "You're such a masochist, aren't you, little whore," he moved his other hand to grip around Nico's shoulder to stable himself.

"N-no! Sh-shut up! Just shut up!!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not part of the prophecy." The augur made his first thrusting drive, "You're so hot around my dick, Nico--"

Every centimeter of Nico was burning up. Drool pooled on the floor from under him as he had forgotten to swallow. Moans and weeps battled one another. Blood joined the saliva on the stone. He started to bite his lip so hard, that the soft skin had broken. Nico didn't like any of the sounds he was making. He didn't want to give Octavian the satisfaction to know that he was both hurting him and gratifying his body at the same time. _'Oh gods . . . he can't be right . . . I'm not a masochist!'_  His eyebrow gave a twitch, "I'm not!!"

"Hm? You're not what?" Another chuckle, and then Octavian increased his pace, slamming into Nico with more strength with each added thrust.

"Ahn~! Fh-- Oct--"

"See . . . mn~ you like it, don't you~ Feel's good, doesn't it? Heh." Nails grazed down Nico's back and around to his front so that he could grasp hold of Nico's member again. "Mmh . . .you're so hard, and? Oh . . .what's this?" he toyed the pad of his thumb around the tip of the cock to spread the velvety wetness of Nico's pre-cum around. "Am I hitting the right spot, whore?" Octavian arched himself over Nico's back so that he could give a bite to his ear that was the introduction to words being whispered into it, "Tell me. Tell me how much you like to be fucked raw like this . . . tell me how it feels better without a condom."

"Ah~ . . . Please . . . no more . . ." Nico tried to turn his head away from Octavian, but it felt like the amount of heat radiating off his cheeks had him choked in place.

"Aw . . . but I'm afraid if I stop now . . .," he paused to give Nico's cock a few stern squeezes, causing for the boy to buck his hips quicker, "that you'll cry for real, and I'll tell everyone your secrets." Octavian slid back. He rested his hands on Nico's sides and pulled him towards him with each onward impact so that he could hit against that special sweet spot as thoroughly as possible.

"Oh gods . . . Oh gods!" Nico jerked his head back with tightly shut eyes.

"Yes, there it is . . . no more pain, right?"

"Mmmh~!" The bite to the lip was initiated once again as Nico didn't want to give himself away. It seemed to be pointless though. Even if he couldn't see that disgusting man's face, he could just  _feel_ the smile he must have had over him. The breaths that Nico was pressing through his nose were way too short and fast; the way his whole body shook and how his cock was twitching and leaking its sap in a continuous stream: there was no hiding his delight with the way this felt.

"Pft . . . your ass is squeezing my dick so hard, Nico! You're loving this, huh--," the sound of skin slapping against skin radiated as Octavian rammed in and out of the precious Ghost King as deeply and swiftly as he could regulate.

"G-gods, Octavian! If you keep doing th-that like that . . . hh~ . . . I'm going t-to . . ."

"No--~ not yet. You'll cum when I give you permission to--"

"Please!! I can't . . . I can't take it--"

"Yes you can!" Octavian clasped his fingers around Nico's heated, throbbing erection again.

At once Nico arched his back, his knees trembling so much that the stone of the floor started to scrape them.

"Haha . . . you're soaked . . . leaking so damn much . . . mmn."

"Ple--Please just let me cum!"

"Does your daddy know you talk like that?" A single spank was given to Nico, "Admit you're a whore . . . admit you like being fucked like this . . . fh-- . . . admit that I'm the best cock you've had!"

"Ah-- Octa . . ." Nico forced his eyes open, but everything was blurry, "F-fine . . .I . . .you . . .," Nico's head spun. The swirling sensations within his body, the tingles and vibes from Octavian penetrating him, it was making it so strenuous for his brain to function. All that was on Nico's mind was that he wanted,  _needed,_  to release himself. Whatever it was that this man was demanding of him, he'd say it, do it, even if the buzzing pleasure wasn't making him comprehend it so well, "I love . . . I love your cock! It's . . . mnh . . . you have the best dick, it feels so good . . . ahhn~ I . . . I am! I am a whore! And I l-love being fh . . . fucked like this."

"Good whore~," hearing those words from Nico's voice made Octavian start to seep within Nico even.

"Please let me cum now!"

"Yes . . . alright . . ." the words were panted and Nico's extent was gripped again. Octavian could feel that cum building up. He wanted to make Nico ejaculate for as long and hard as possible. "Do it--," he stroked the younger's cock, jerking him relentlessly.

"Yes . . . yes! I'm cu--" the statement failed in being finished. Sultry pressuring liquid flowed all around Octavian's hand, covering and coating his fingers in white. Nico cried with a euphoria that was taking over him mentally and physically. He could feel just how soaked the head of his cock was with how much he had been cumming. Neither Percy or Will made him reach an orgasm this intensely before. Neither Percy or Will had him ejaculating for this length before. Nico hated to admit that Octavian was right about doing this bare.

"Damn--" Octavian's voice shook, "With the way your body is contracting around me so much . . . I can't hold mine in any longer--"

"N-No . . ." Nico tried to get his thoughts back to normal, but the climax fluttering among him made each syllable sound sloppy, "Not . . . not inside--! Pl--ease . . . don't do it insi--"

"I'm going to cum inside you."

"No!"

"Yes! Mmmh~ Your ass is mine, Nico di Angelo!"

A final slam forward was given and Nico could feel scorching smooth, wet mirth filling him up. "Ahh~~ fuuu~!!"

"Damn, Nico--" Octavian had to keep his own hips from buckling too much with how relishing the peak was. As his cock pumped in its excretion, Nico's muscles pulsated along with it. "You like that?"

"Y-yes. . ." the word was mumbled in a pant.

"Heh . . ." Octavian slowly inched himself out, being careful to not spill too much of the semen in the process. Even though the remains of his orgasm was still cruising with him, Octavian made himself move. He reached in his pocket with this dry hand and took out a small plug. Just like when he had put himself in Nico, there was a complete lack of warning when he pressed the plug in him.

Nico at once jumped and fell to his side now that he wasn't being held up. "What ar--"

"Don't . . . don't you dare get rid of that. I want you to keep my seed in you all night long. I don't want a drop of it out of you, understand--"

"I . . ." Nico wanted to protest, but the high feeling that he still had was enough of a reminder of the situation he was in. He didn't need to give a glance to that camera anymore. "Yes . . . yes . . . sir."

"Good . . ." Octavian wiped the cum on his hand through Nico's hair and then adjusted himself, zipping his pants back up, "maybe you do have potential to be a good sex slave after all."

Slowly Nico pulled himself into a seated position, holding the fabric of the empty panda pillow against his body. "You know . . . what if I took that tape in the camera? Anyone would be able to identify you from your voice, and at one point you even--"

"Oh, but you won't do that. Sound can easily be edited out . . . I'll be sure to keep all your cute little, obnoxious moans in there though. Besides . . ." Octavian brought himself to a stand. The red light of the camera was finally turned off as he took the disk out of it, "You're not fooling me. No one can . . . Don't think I don't know about what you did to Bryce." The smile over the augur remained, but it was shaped with something cruel, "if you had /really wanted to keep any of this from happening, I would say that I would have a few rocks stabbed through my chest by now . . . You're not weak. You're not innocent, Nico di Angelo."


End file.
